1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus including a radiation conversion panel housed in a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, there have widely been employed radiographic image capturing apparatus that apply a radiation to a subject and guide radiation that has passed through the subject to a radiation detector, which captures radiographic image information of the subject from the radiation. Known forms of radiation detectors include a conventional radiation film for recording radiographic image information by way of exposure, and a stimulable phosphor panel for storing radiation energy representing radiographic image information in a phosphor, and reproducing the radiographic image information as stimulated light by applying stimulating light to the phosphor. The radiation film with the recorded radiographic image information is supplied to a developing device to develop the radiographic image information, or alternatively, the stimulable phosphor panel is supplied to a reading device, which reads a visible image from the radiographic image information.
Radiation detecting apparatus are widely used in operating theaters of hospitals to provide surgeons with medical imaging information. In operating theaters, it is often necessary to read recorded radiographic image information from a radiation detecting apparatus immediately after such radiographic image information has been captured, for the purpose of quickly and appropriately treating the patient. To meet such a requirement, there have been developed radiation detecting apparatus, which convert radiation directly into an electric signal, or which incorporate a photoelectric transducer board for converting radiation into visible light with a scintillator and then converting the visible light into an electric signal (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-257914, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-197404, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-160044, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-300996, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-185753).